Portrait(s) de Lizzie Brooks
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: Elles se font appeler de la même façon, et pourtant, elles vivent dans des mondes différents. Des mondes que l'on connaît déjà, et d'autres qui nous sont totalement inconnus.


**I. Journal de Lizzie Violette Jeanne Brooks**

"9 octobre,

Cher journal,

C'est mon anniversaire ! Je suis tellement heureuse de penser que j'ai enfin seize ans. On dit partout que c'est un cap à passer, et qu'on est plus vraiment un enfant à seize ans, mais je me sens tellement euphorique que j'ai peur d'en être ridicule ou puérile. Je me demande quels cadeaux on va m'offrir. J'espère que Gabriel pourra venir me voir aujourd'hui mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Depuis quelques jours, il est coincé sur son lit d'hôpital, à Saint-Jérôme. Sa mort veille sur lui et est plus visible que jamais. Même si ça me fait peur, je crois que... Non, il ne va pas mourir. Je me fais des idées. Nos morts sont toujours avec nous, ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va mourir parce que sa mort est près de lui.

Après tout, ce serait idiot. Ma mort aussi est près de moi aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours passés et tous les jours à venir. Le fait qu'elle soit plus visible ne veut rien dire.

Je sais ! Si Gabriel ne peut pas sortir, j'irai le voir moi-même ! Nos sorties en ville me manquent... Il a toujours été un sacré farceur, c'est vraiment terrible qu'il soit tombé malade. Il paraît que c'est familial, et que son père est déjà mort à cause de ce mal... Mais non, je ne dois pas être aussi pessimiste. Il va se remettre, c'est sûr. Il va se remettre et tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est obligé... N'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang, si je commence dès le matin à ruminer en silence ce genre d'idées moroses, je vais pourir l'ambiance de mon propre anniversaire ! Aha, ce serait idiot ! Je ferais mieux de me préparer et de descendre. Mes parents se réveillent souvent avant moi. Peut-être m'ont-ils déjà préparé ma petite fête de chaque année ? Ah, il faut que je voie ça ! A plus tard !

 _Plus tard_ ,

C'est monstrueux. Horrible. Ecoeurant. Affreux. J'ai envie de vomir. De pleurer. De crier. De faire quelque chose. De remonter le temps...

Cher journal, on m'a appris ce matin que Gabriel est mort dans la nuit. Son pauvre petit coeur n'a pas tenu plus longtemps, il n'a pas résisté jusqu'à minuit même. Et moi qui sautillait de joie en descendant les escaliers ce matin... L'expression sur le visage de mes parents m'a tout de suite prise de court. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas me dire ce qui était arrivé, mais comme je leur ai parlé de ma volonté de lui rendre visite, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Oh, c'est horrible. J'arrête pas de pleurer, les pages sont toutes humides.

J'aurais du aller le voir hier, m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'aurais du être avec lui quand il a quitté notre monde. Peut-être qu'en fin de comptes, oui, nos morts deviennent plus visibles à mesure que l'on s'approche de l'heure fatidique. Je n'arrive pas à regarder la mienne dans les yeux, et pourtant cela fait des années que nous nous côtoyons. J'ai peur de remarquer combien elle est visible, j'ai peur de la voir tendre sa main vers moi en me demandant de la suivre. Surtout que je sens bien -au fond de moi- que j'ai envie de la suivre. Cette fenêtre ouverte est presque une porte sur le Paradis. Ou sur l'Enfer. Qu'importe. Sans Gabriel ce monde est fade et sans couleur. Dehors, le ciel brille, lumineux, plein de chaleur. Il voudrait que je me reprenne, mais il me rend malade de dégoût.  
Maintenant je sais quoi faire, et je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Maman va monter dans ma chambre pour me rassurer et je n'aurais plus le courage si elle est là. Je n'oserais pas me faire du mal devant elle. Il faut que je sois forte maintenant, sinon je ne pourrais plus l'être. Je vais me lever, et m'approcher de la fenêtre. Ma chambre est au troisième étage, ça suffira sûrement. Je vais regarder ma mort avant de mettre un pied hors du rebors. Elle va me tendre la main, je vais la suivre. Même les cris de Maman ne m'arrêteront pas. Et après, qu'importe si je rejoins le Paradis ou l'Enfer, parce que j'aurais rejoint Gabriel de toutes façons.

Adieu, cher Journal. Excuse-moi auprès de mes parents, tu veux bien ? Dis-leur combien je les aime. Dis-leur que je veillerai sur eux. Et surtout, que je suis désolée."

 **CERTIFICAT D'INSERTION À L'ASILE OLDMANOR**

 **NOM** : BROOKS  
 **Prénoms** : Elizabeth, Violette, Jeanne

 **Date de naissance** : 9 octobre 19..

 **Lieu de naissance** : Glasgow

 **Date d'insertion** : 20 octobre 19..

 **Raison d'insertion** : tentative de suicide, accès de folie

 **Précautions particulières** : Comportement très lunatique. A essayé à plusieurs reprises de se tuer avec des éléments laissés à sa portée (rasoir, drap, table...). Appelle un mort et hurle dans son sommeil.

 **Traitement prévu** : à déterminer

Avec l'accord du chef de l'institut médical,

XXX


End file.
